The Days are Cruel
by LydianSlayer
Summary: What was happening inside Annabeth when Percy Jackson 'left' her? Was she as strong as she put up or did she crumble to the ground? Just a little one shot I had made, trying to focus on angst, hope it worked.


I fiercely gripped the hold I was atop of, lava gleaming through the night, I lunged toward the other hold not caring that it was nearly unreachable, easily the ground below could've taken my life. But why would I care I climbed up here to stop the aching, to rid myself of the pain, if death was the option so be it… I remember our last conversation... Before the unspeakable happened. He lied, he left, he, he left me. 

-FlashBack-

_"Annie what's wrong?"_

"Nothing." I spoke in muttered words.

"Annie something wrong tell me now," he pleaded, "For me."

"Percy, please." He couldn't know.

"Annie stop being so childish," he spoke in a raspy tone that changed when a lopsided grin suddenly appeared on his face, "Or I'll tickle you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh you know I dare." Suddenly I was thrown into a laughing fit as I struggled for air, my fingers twitching their way towards the hilt of my knife.

"I still won't tell you." I spoke in large breathes before tackling him onto the floor, the knife I had was drawn to his neck, the cursed blade.

"After knowing you for this long I still can't figure out how I haven't figured out how you do that..."

"Double negative." I spoke in a slight giggle cutting him from finishing his sentence.

"Double what?"

"Double negative," I spoke chuckling know, "You said can't and haven't in the same sentence."

"Can you just tell me what's wrong?" He spoke as I found myself below him with my knife across the room.

"No."

"Fine," He have in and sighed, "But just know that if you ever need me I'll always be here"

I never got to tell him what happened... I had a dream that he, he had been kidnapped, if only I told him, we could've… we could've… we…..., he told me he would always be here, and he lied, he always lied. But I guess life had always been a sick and cruel joke. To the both of us really, that's why we were so close, it bonded us together so well.

So here I was finally, at the top of the rock wall, the wind felt nice as it blew my hair. I looked to the moon, it dimmed lightly before flickering, warning me not to do it, to jump, not for a man. But he wasn't a man, was he? No he was the string that tied me to the wool of the living, the ones that the fates knit. The aching in my heart continued to ensue, Aphrodite was right, love was more powerful than logic more than wisdom, more than life. The pain, it was eating at me alive, no one could stop its path of destruction. I leaned forward edging towards the ground, the feeling I knew too well as adrenaline pushed me into doing it, an inch, another, and another until… 

A face of earth formed below me, edging me to do what I had planned "Jump little hero, stop your aching heart. Join me and you will find him, the spawn of Poseidon, your desire just run away from the gods. They took him after all" The earth whispered into my mind. Then everything became dark as I moved, edging even closer to the unspeakable sins…

I awoke the next morning in a hospital bed, cuffed to it. The medics said that they had found me clinging to the wall, "Let me talk to Chiron. This is - misunderstanding, -I-the lady –dirt but the lady, inside earth." I persuaded in broken English.

"Annie," a voice that sounded vaguely like Thalia's shook me out of my insane muttering, "There was no lady, there was just… you." She looked at me like she did when we were on the run, I liked it when we were on the run, so careless and free, but I hated the gaze the one of pity. 

-Time Skip-

I noticed the same looks I had been given ever since last week when I had been found on the rock wall, the same one Thalia had given me. Pity was gnawing me, I hated it, I mean if they cared for me or _him_ they'd be on the search teams along with the rest of camp. So I had brought myself to glaring at them, daring for them to do something, anything. I had turned cold, you'd have thought the war would've done that.

I hate the gods, I know they've done it, they cut off their connection when Percy was taken. "URGHHH! I HATE YOU, DI IMORTALS!" Thunder rumbled in the background, of course they could hear us they were just ignoring us, apparently fighting a war for them wasn't enough.

Then was when I realized life wasn't cruel no, the fates were cruel, and next time I see them, well they'll have wished they cut my string. I could practically see them bickering over who's string gets cut next, they didn't know what a life was worth, they didn't know Percy his string must've been made of gold and dyed in sea green. They probably tried to cut his string, but they couldn't cut through gold with their petty scissors. They had to wait until it the gold finally broke against the world, but I was there keeping it protected, I was on their list I just know it. _Insanity_

_**The Days are Cruel**_, and I truly did believe that with all my heart.

I'm sorry I haven't been posting… I have huge writer's block on The Night's Army so I'm sticking to one-shots until that's clear. Still sorry for the lack of posting, schools been draining my energy. Well Til' next time, See ya!


End file.
